


Runs In The Family

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Choking, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Incest, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Twincest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Y/N Winchester, daughter of the infamous John Winchester, has a really close relationship with everyone in her family. Questionably so.





	1. Dad Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, no protection is used, and John is a liar. What a rude dude.

You looked at your older brother, a concerned expression on your face. Dean was attempting to get up from the motel bed, but was clearly struggling. He was in no shape to walk, let alone go on a hunt. You quickly sprinted over to the bed, sitting beside him and pushing his shoulders back down. He grunted in response. “I’m fine.”

You sighed in annoyance. “No you’re not, Dean. You’re sick. You can’t even get up from your bed. How are you supposed to fight a wendigo in your shape?”

He glared. “I could get off this bed if you weren’t pushing me down.” Without warning, he once again attempted to get up, despite your hands still pushing down on him. The action caused him to launch into a coughing fit, and your sisterly instinct took over. You handed him his cup of water, which he eagerly drank down.

You were worried about him. Never in your whole life had you seen him so sick and helpless. He’d insist he could still fight, but you both knew he couldn’t. It was heartbreaking to see him like this. You sighed. You knew it wasn’t anything life threatening, but that didn’t ease your anxiety.

Seeing that his cup was empty, you quickly took it from him. Before you could get him more, he stopped you. Grabbing a hold of your wrists, he looked up at your face. Despite his serious expression, you could see the amusement in his eyes. “I’m a hunter, I’ll be fine, so don’t you dare worry about me.” You smiled wanly. Even when he was the one who was sick, he tried to make you feel better.

“Thank you.” You mumbled, before hurrying to the sink to fill up his cup. In the short time it took to finish, your dad had moved to stand in the doorway. He had a large bag on his shoulders and was more than ready to leave for the hunt. You smiled at your dad as you handed Dean the water.

“You still comin’?”

“Yup. Just had to make sure Dean won’t get himself killed.” You chirped, grabbing your own bag and joining him at the door. “You sure you don’t wanna come, Sammy?”

“I’m sure.” He quickly dismissed you, enraptured by the book he was reading. You smiled proudly, having been the one to suggest it to him. You were glad you had someone to talk to about your non-hunting related interests. Dean and your dad weren’t really big on the whole reading thing. It was special, something that just you and Sam shared.

“If Sammy isn’t coming, then I am. Someone needs to protect you.”

Your dad looked unamused, as he responded. “I’m perfectly capable of that on my own. I’d never let anything bad happen to my baby girl.” You smiled at their words, even though you were more than capable of keeping yourself alive. All of them were super overprotective of you, being the youngest in the family. You were Sam’s twin, only younger by a few minutes, but that never seemed to matter. Even if it got annoying at times, you were glad that they were like that. It was oddly adorable.

Dean grunted in response, knowing that starting an argument with your dad was pointless. It would save him a lot of time, effort, and likely pain, seeing as how awful his voice sounded.

You exchanged goodbyes with your brothers, before stepped into the car with a huge smile on your face. Your dad turned to look at you before starting up the car. “What’s got you so happy?”

“The fact that we don’t have to stay in a sleazy motel and we each get our own bed. Even if it’s just for a few days.” A while back, he and Dean had saved the owner of the lodge you were going to be staying at. That meant you’d both get to stay in their best room. Free of charge.

Maybe you’d finally be able to take a bath. You’d wanted to for a long time, but the motel bath’s were always too gross. Bathing in one of those was sure to get you at least ten diseases.

“Can’t tell ya how much I’ve missed the feel of a real bed.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever even felt a real bed.” You paused. “And now that I think about it, I don’t think we’ve been on a hunt with just the two of us, either.” That was a lie, you’d thought about it a lot. Words could not express how much anxiety and excitement you felt. You would finally get a chance to prove to him that you were just as strong as both of your brothers, something that you’d been trying to do all your life. You weren’t sure how well it was gonna work, though. In his eyes you’d always be his “baby girl”. Not that you minded the nickname, but still.

He looked at you like you were crazy before turning his eyes back to the road. “Huh. Guess that means you’ll have to do good, so we can do this more often.”

You smiled widely, turning your head to look out the side window. You didn’t want him to know how happy that made you, the Winchester’s weren’t much for touchy feely moments.

You continued to stare as the hours passed by, the scenery eventually turning into a heavily forested area. Until eventually, you saw it. A nice, wooden lodge that almost looked like it could’ve been hand built. It was beautiful. The free room helped add to the beauty.

“Stay in the car. I’m going to talk to the owner and get our room setup.” You nodded, obeying him without a second thought. Despite having to listen to Sammy’s complaints, you knew your dad only ever did what he thought was best for all of you. Although, you did have to admit his methods were untraditional. You didn’t even mind when he got angry and yelled, his voice in those moments made you oddly excited. Not that anyone else would ever know that, of course.

Compared to the car ride, waiting for him to return didn’t take long. When he did, you almost immediately set out to hunt the wendigo. It had taken a few days, but all in all, it went rather smoothly. You were sure that you’d impressed him, too. And, honestly, that was more important to you than killing the thing. You knew it was awful, but you just wanted him to be proud of you. And proud he was.

You smiled as you ran into the suite, leaving your dad in the car. It was awkward when you first arrived, having found out that the best room they had ended up being a honeymoon suite. After getting over the rose petals and candles, the two of you had come to enjoy the room. Which, now that the stress of the case was over, you could fully enjoy. There was a kitchen, which you planned to attempt to make a home cooked meal in, one comfortable king sized bed, that you didn’t mind sharing, and, most importantly, a large bath. Forsaking everything else, you ran into the bathroom with a goal in mind.

Instead of letting it fill up before getting in, you made sure to thoroughly clean the sweat, dirt, and whatever else you managed to pick up off of yourself. Once both you and your hair were clean, you began to fill up the tub. It was the reverse order, but you wanted to get everything that required effort out of the way first. After that, all you had to do was relax.

You sighed in contentment once it was full, turning off the water and letting yourself sink deeper into the tub. Why couldn’t you do this every day? As you laid there, you started thinking about something else that you hadn’t gotten a chance to do in a while. You bit your lip, eyes flicking to the door, before you brought your hand down between your legs.

Gently, you began to massage your clit. You moaned quietly in pleasure. You weren’t particularly loud when it came to things like this, but it had been so long. Slowly, you drifted your other hand over your stomach, and down to your clit, imagining the rough hands of a male. You slowly began to insert two fingers into your entrance, quickly sliding in and out when you adjusted to the feeling. You’re other hand never left your clit.

You moaned as you curled your fingers to hit your g-spot. As you continued to please yourself, your mind started to wander to your dad. How could it not? He was the infamous John Winchester, someone you’d seen in action a countless number of times. It was amazing, how his muscles rippled when he killed his enemies with ease. Sometimes you wished you weren’t related, so you could touch him the way you wanted to. You'd hate to give up being so close to him, though, even if he'd only ever think of you like a daughter.

You closed your eyes and imagined it was his fingers pumping in and out of you, playing with your clit, and knowing exactly where to touch you to make you moan. Him leaning up to kiss you, slipping his tongue inside your mouth. His kiss getting more and more impatient until he can’t wait any longer, and replaces his fingers with his cock. Bucking into you at an angle, so he hits that sweet spot of yours. Your moans grew louder as you began to cum.

“D-Dad!” You moaned, your pussy twitching around your fingers. Breathing heavily, you moved your hands to rest at your sides. You allowed yourself a few moments to catch your breath before opening your eyes again. Once you did, you were met with the face of your dad standing at the door. Your eyes immediately widened and you shot up from the bath, clenching your legs together and hugging your chest to cover your nipples. In doing so, you unintentionally gave him a better view of the rest of your cleavage. Something that he was more than aware of.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout me, are ya?” Much to your surprise, he was smirking at you. Instead of replying, you slowly began to lower your arms back into the water, looking down in embarrassment. You felt super guilty for thinking about your dad like that, but you couldn’t help it. There were only three men in your life and whenever you masturbated, your thoughts always turned to at least one of them. Even though it was taboo.

From your peripheral vision, you watched him slowly walk towards you while unbuttoning his shirt. He dropped it to the floor, doing the same with the rest of his clothing. You blushed for the first time in what seemed like forever. “You don’t mind if I join, do ya?” His voice was lower and huskier than usual, making your pussy twitch with need.

You shook your head, still not looking him in the eye. “Look at me.” He said commandingly, and you instantly obeyed. He smiled when you did, stepping into the bath with you. Despite how much you wanted this, you couldn’t help but make a face as he dirtied the water. He laughed. “Don’t worry, got cleaned up in a different rooms shower since you were takin’ so long. Now I know why.” He smirked again.

He lowered himself into the tub, placing his legs on either side of your own. He gently touched your chin, bringing your faces closer together. Rather than kissing you, he whispered into your ear. “You sure you want this, baby girl?”

You responded by capturing his mouth into a passionate kiss. He instantly deepened it, forcing his tongue into your mouth like you'd imagined. You did same with your own. As he kissed you, he moved your legs into his lap and pulled you flush against him. Your crotch was touching his stomach, pressed against it by your dad’s callused hands gripping your butt. 

The longer the kiss lasted, the closer to him you got. Your boobs were smushed against his chest, arms thrown around his neck, and legs wrapped around his back. You could feel his erection pressing against your pussy. Inch by inch, he moved one of his hands between the two of you and slowly moved closer to where you wanted him most. You disconnected your mouth from his when he finally came into contact with your still sensitive clit, letting a breathy moan escape your mouth.

He allowed the two of you time to catch your breath as he moved his fingers around your clit in circular movements, pinching and twisting the sensitive nub. You kept squirming against him, whining every so often.

“Keep doin’ that and I won’t be able to control myself for much longer.” You shivered at his gruff voice. Wanting to hear it again, you increase your movements and the frequency of your whines. He growled directly into your ear, making your core ache with need.

Suddenly, his hand was gone from your clit and he practically threw you beneath him, sloshing water out of the tub. In the process, your arms and legs were pulled away from his body. Instead, he grabbed your hands and tied them above you with his long forgotten belt. You habitually pressed your legs together, unused to being in such a compromising position. He took no time pulling them apart with a growl, positioning his length at your entrance.

You looked up at him pleadingly, a more vulnerable expression than you were used to. He was right above you, hands pressing against the edge of the bath. The fact that he had full control over you was exhilarating. He could do anything he wanted with you and you were powerless to stop it. The thought made you shiver in pleasure.

“Condom?”

“Um, I don’t have any. I-I’ve never…” You trailed off, your eyes not meeting his own. His eyes widened before he composed himself, smirking.

“So I get to take your virginity?” You nodded meekly, embarrassed. You were the only virgin left in your family. It was unsurprising that he and Dean weren’t, but even Sam had long since lost his virginity. Luckily, Sam had the decency to allow you to peacefully sleep, unlike certain family members that kept you up after every case with the sounds of sex through the thin motel walls. Not that it bothered you when you were left alone with the noises. In fact, you sometimes found yourself masturbating to the thought of being in the stranger’s position. Who would’ve ever thought that that’s where you’d be right now?

He moved his arms on either side of your body, giving him easier access to your face. Lightly, he leaned down to capture your lips in a soft, gentle kiss. As he did so, he slowly eased the tip of himself into you. You squeaked and pulled away from his lips. “B-But dad, what about the condom?”

“You’re on birth control, it’ll be fine as long as I pull out.” You nodded and recaptured his lips into a hungry, needy kiss. You whined as he slowly spread you further apart, not used to having something that size inside of you. “It’s okay, you’re fine.” He said comfortingly, moving his lips to caress your neck. He languidly trailed his tongue down to one of your nipples, flicking his tongue against it.

You squeaked and brought your tied hands around his neck, digging your nails into his back. He was fully inside of you and it hurt more than you’d imagined. He let out a hiss of pain and you looked up at him, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I should be askin’ you that.”

You nodded. “Just give me a bit to adjust.” He nodded, instead moving his mouth from one of your nipples to the other. Licking them in circles and occasionally pinching them between his teeth. The slight pain making you moan in pleasure.

A few minutes later, he slowly started to move in and out of you. The pain had reduced enough for it to be pleasurable, making you moan. You dug your nails into his skin again, arching your back in pleasure. His thrusts got progressively harder and faster, the pain mostly vanishing with time. He separated his mouth from your chest, moving his hands to grip the edge of the tub.

“Daddy!” You practically shouted as he thrust himself into you, the new position allowing him to go even deeper. The water was sloshing out of the tub from his aggressive movements, but neither of you cared. He growled loudly, causing you to whine in response.

“Keep callin’ me that.” He grunted, moving one of his hands to stimulate your clit. You whined and scratched down his back, surely hard enough to leave marks.

“Daddy, pl-please! Deeper!” He growled and moved your legs onto his shoulders. He quickly moved his other hand against your chest and pushed you against the wall of the bath. He began to play with one of your nipples in the same way he did your clit. “D-dad - Ah!” You couldn’t finish your sentence, too distracted by how his dick felt with each thrust.

The sound of his groans and his skin slapping against your own was enough to send you over the edge. As you came, you dug your nails into his back and pulled yourself toward his neck, biting it. He growled in response, speeding up his thrusts until he came inside of you. He kept moving the whole time, riding out both of your orgasms.

He stayed inside of you as you both caught your breath. You whined as he pulled out of you, not wanting the moment to end. You honestly didn’t mind that he came inside of you, it only added to the forbidden excitement of the situation. You laughed. Now he would definitely have to take you on more hunts without your brothers. Hopefully they would lead to more “father daughter bonding moments”.

“What?” He stared at you questioningly.

“We should do this more often.”

“I think we should.” You smiled at his response, before frowning angrily. 

“You didn't pull out, fuckin’ dumbass. If I get pregnant with my father's baby, I will destroy you, and it.”

“Don't talk to your father like that!”

You looked him in the eyes with a blank expression. “Sam and Dean would totally be on my side.”

“Good thing you’re not gettin’ pregnant.”

“Better fuckin’ not.” You paused. “You're buying the condoms.”


	2. Less Cooking, More Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tries to cook, but fails, so she asks her dad for help. Turns out, he's just a distraction.

“Hmm… Now that ain't right.” You said to yourself, looking between the pictures on the recipe and the food you, sort of, made. “I think, maybe, just maybe, this was a horrible, terrible mistake.” You sighed. “Guess, I'll just… Clean this all up. Waste everything that we bought, so I could do this… Ugh. Dad better hurry up with those condoms and help me with this. Cause this…” You stared at the food again. “I don't even know what this is.”

You dramatically stuck your tongue out with a groan, as you slowly started getting rid of the “food” you made. It took you so long to make it, and it was going so well. What happened?

You grumpily sat down on the counter when you had partially cleaned everything, leaving some things out for when your dad got back. You were going to best this recipe. You just maybe needed some help. A lot of help.

You immediately perked up when you heard the door open, followed by your dad's voice, and the rustling of bags. “I'm back, baby girl. And I bought more than just condoms.” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Daaddyyy. Help meee.” You whined, well aware of how childish it made you sound. He dropped the bags down at the door and walked over to you with a chuckle. You pouted, pointing at the ingredients. “I can't cook.”

“I got some things in mind that are a lot better than cooking.” He sauntered over to you, and rested his hands on your exposed thighs. You were wearing nothing but one of his shirts and your underwear.

“Yeah, yeah, sounds fun.” You said dismissively, as you jumped off the counter, which forced his hands off your thighs. “But right now is cooking time. I wanna make this successfully, and I'll be damned if I don't get it right before we leave!” You nodded your head in determination.

“Whatever you say, baby girl.” He said, as he stood behind you and pressed his large frame against your own. He started to lightly brush his hands over your skin, moving them up and down your thighs, over the sides of your underwear to get to your waist, and keeping them trained at the edge of your underwear and inner thighs, slightly dipping in his fingers whenever you tried to act particularly disinterested. You knew exactly what he was doing, and, damn him, it was working.

You never stopped trying to cook, but you did start teasing him at the same time. You would lean back against his body with a slight sway of your hips, press your ass against his crotch, lightly trace your fingers across his arms whenever he would reach over to help you, and you acted extra pouty and submissive. “But Daddy, it says to mix both things separately.” You whined, craning your head behind your shoulder to look at him. You didn't tend to act like this, but he was really sexy, and your brothers weren't around to ridicule you for it.

“Doesn't make a difference either way, but mixin’ ‘em all together saves us a bowl.” He looked over to the sink with a quirked eyebrow. “And ya already used a lot.” He was using a seductive, gravelly voice, despite what he was saying. It was very unnecessary, but god damn was it arousing.

“Shut uuup! Cooking is hard.” You pouted, doing your best to ignore his sexiness. The problem with that, was that he was doing his best to make sure you couldn't ignore his sexiness. He buried his head in your neck, and trailed his tongue across it. You subconsciously leaned into him, and he just barely dragged his teeth over your earlobe. “Damn you.”

“What?” He purred, trailing kisses down your neck. He lightly nipped at your shoulder, and bit his way back up to your ear. He licked the side of it, making you shiver. “Did I do somethin’ I don't know about?”

“You know exactly what you’re doing.” You grabbed the edge of the counter to pull yourself away from him, but he pulled you back into him with a growl. “Stop iiit. I’m tryna make the thing!”

“How ‘bout we try an’ make somethin’ else?” He roughly bit down on your shoulder, and you let out a quiet moan of pain.

“Um, I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but that's a solid no from me.” You hoped he couldn't hear the strain in your voice.

He sighed in annoyance, before abruptly turning you around and kissing you. He pushed everything out of the way, and harshly lifted you onto the counter. You wrapped your arms around his neck in shock to make sure you wouldn't fall, even though he was tightly gripping onto your waist. You kissed him back, reciprocating the movements of his tongue when it found your own.

You wrapped your legs around him, using the new position to pull yourself closer to him, and he hastily pulled your shirt off, not even bothering to unbutton it. He pulled his lips away from your own, roughly pushing your legs off of him as he did so, and attached his mouth to one of your nipples.

You pouted, and ripped his own button up open in retaliation, making the buttons fly in all directions. “Huh, okay, wow. Didn't think I was actually strong enough to do that. Heh heh…” He moved his eyes upward to glare at you, and bit down on your nipple. You yelped in surprise, and glared back at him. “Daaddyyy, get to the fun stuff already!”

“Patience, baby girl.” He growled, looking up at you with a scowl.

You leaned down to kiss him, cupping both his cheeks to pull his face closer to your own. You prodded between his lips with your tongue, and he happily parted them for you, using the action to take control over the kiss. You moaned, and lightly flitted your hands across his body, stopping when you made it to his nipples. You rolled your thumbs across them, and pinched.

He separated from the kiss with a shocked look, and you smiled smugly. You bit his bottom lip, barely dragging your teeth across it. You teasingly kissed the spot after you released it, and laughed breathily. “C'mon, daddy, being patient is boring. Don't you wanna…” You brought your face up to his ear, and bit the tip of it, releasing it with a gentle lick. “Get right down to the fun stuff?” You whispered, as you wrapped your arms around his torso to pull you both closer.

He laughed darkly, and pushed you further back onto the counter. “What happened to not being interested?” He took a step back, and slowly started stripping. “Finally decided you want me, and now you can't be patient about it?” He was teasing you, always lingering right before getting to the parts you wanted to see. “This what you want?” He stared into your eyes, as he finally removed his underwear.

You bit your lip, as you watched his erection spring free. You uncomfortably shifted, as a wave of arousal began coating your panties. He narrowed his eyes, taking a threatening step closer. “Answer me.”

You nodded eagerly. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Well, you're gonna have to wait.” He smirked, as he leaned forward and moved his lips against your own. You leaned into the kiss with a moan, but he immediately pulled away. You pouted, and he ignored you, instead peppering kisses down your exposed body. He lingered on your neck, then your breasts, stopping when he finally got to the edge of your underwear. You happily opened your legs even wider for him, and he darted his tongue out to lick you. He slowly licked down the middle of your underwear, drawing out a quiet whimper.

He licked, kissed, and nipped up and down your inner thighs, always lingering on the edge of your underwear. Occasionally, he would bring his face back to the top of your panties, acting like he was going to remove them, but never doing so. You could feel your slick leaking onto the side of your legs, but he would always lick it off before it travelled too far. It was killing you. “Daadyyy. Please?”

“Please what, baby girl?” He kissed the fabric that was against your clit, but pushed your hips back before you could move them closer to his mouth, having known you were going to try. You huffed.

“Please stop teasing me already!”

“No clue what you're talkin’ about.” He languidly licked the same spot, making you growl at him, as you shoved your underwear down your legs. He glared.

“You were being rude.” You pouted, crossing your arms and looking away from him.

Your eyes immediately went back to him, and your hands threaded through his hair, when he finally pressed his tongue directly against your heat. You pushed him closer to you, and he happily obliged, wrapping his lips around your clit. His beard prickled against your folds, making you squirm in place, and quietly moan. It turned into a squeak when he abruptly pushed his fingers inside you.

You gyrated your hips to match the pattern he set with his tongue, but your movements stilted every time he moved his fingers to hit your g-spot. You stopped trying when he lightly bit down on your clit. Instead, you yelped, and pressed your hips closer to him, pulling his face towards you at the same time. He released your clit, but would randomly bite down, catching you off guard every time. Eventually, he started to curl his fingers each time he bit you, and you could feel your orgasm building.

You dug your nails into his head, and tried to force his face even closer. His tongue started circling your clit, as he created a suction around it. Your breathing was heavy, as you arched your back in an attempt to make yourself cum faster.

It never came. He removed his mouth and fingers, and you felt your orgasm slowly ebb away. You whined, attempting to push his head back to where it had been. He wouldn't budge. “Your nails were diggin’ into me. Mind removing ‘em?

You growled, but removed your nails nonetheless. “Really? That's why you stopped? C'mon, daddy, just let me finish already.” You wiggled your hips teasingly.

He hummen in reply, and returned his head to between your legs. This time his tongue was inside you, while his fingers brushed along your clit. He couldn't reach your g-spot, but he didn't need to. The earlier stimulation, mixed with the twisting and pinching of your clit, was enough to bring you right back to the edge. 

“Better not fuck-fuckin’ stop this time.” You choked out, fisting your hands in his hair. This time you made sure your nails didn't dig into his scalp, as you pushed his tongue deeper inside you. He just barely dug his own nails into your clit, hypocrite, adding to the pleasure as he rubbed it. The feeling built in your core, until you finally came. You moaned, your body arching towards him as your head rolled back. He caught your cum with his tongue, licking any of it that managed to leak onto your thighs.

You leaned forwards with a breathy laugh, dropping your hands and relaxing your body. “Fuck.” You whispered, as he stood backup. He leaned against you, wrapping his arms around your waist and capturing your lips in a kiss. His wet beard tickled against your skin, and you could taste yourself on his lips. It was… interesting.

Suddenly, your eyes shot open with a gasp, and you pushed your dad off of you. “The food!” You urgently jumped off the counter, only to realize walking was not something your body was capable of at the moment. Luckily, he caught you before you could fall. He pulled your body flush against his own, pressing his dick against your thighs.

“C'mon, baby girl. Don't you wanna do somethin’ that's actually fun?” He leaned against your neck, with a whisper. “Somethin’ we're better dressed for?”

You licked your bottom lip. “Fine. But only cause I’m polite and wanna return the favor.”

He laughed, and pressed his lips beneath your ear. “Good. Would've had to punish you otherwise.”

You shivered, his words going directly to your core. You swallowed thickly, your breath tickling his ear. “The water boiled over.”

His eyebrows shot up, and he quickly turned off the stove, pushing the pot off the heated burner. He stared at it for a moment, before speaking. “We can clean that up later.” He picked you up, holding you princess style, and carried you over to the bed. He dropped you onto it, and climbed over your body. He hovered there for a few moments, teasingly keeping his dick in front of your entrance. “Ready, baby girl?”

“Nope.” You chirped, pushing him to the side of the bed. “Go get the condoms.” He got up with an exasperated sigh. “Don't forget the other stuff you were talking about, either. I wanna have some more fun before we gotta go.”

“Don't think we'll have time, but I promise we can play with everything later.”

“Okaay.” You pouted. You were sad that it had to end so soon, but you were happy overall. This trip couldn't have gone better.

Not including the cooking.


	3. Ladies Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Y/N decide to spend some time together, reading, joking, fucking. Plus a little bit of revenge on her father, for being so neglectful.

You sighed in irritation, as you flopped down on the bed across from your brother. You thought that the wendigo hunt would've brought you and your dad closer, but instead he had been not so subtly avoiding you. You desperately wanted to talk to him and tell him that you regretted nothing, but he didn't seem to feel the same way. Clearly he couldn’t have regretted it too much, considering it was more than just a one time thing. Not that you'd ever know how he felt. You couldn't even get him alone for more than a minute. And, to add insult to injury, it's like his sex drive went up by 100%, and he had to find a different girl to fuck at least every other night.

At least there wasn't one tonight, especially since his room was, once again, right next to yours.

“You okay, Y/N?” Sam asked, setting down his book. The two of you were sharing a room, even though your dad had planned for Sam to share with Dean. That was another thing he had been doing lately, keeping you all alone in your room. Sometimes he would even make sure Sam and Dean's room wasn't near both yours, even though he never took advantage of that fact. That's what he tried to do tonight, but the three of you had different plans. Your brothers were just happy to be far away from each other, even for just one night.

“Ugh, no. I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in what feels like forever, what with dad always bringing some new girl to his room.”

“You and me both. There are some things no one needs to know about their dad, and we've heard far too many of those things.” He shuddered, while you internally laughed nervously 

“Least you and Dean's room is sometimes far away, and not always right next to his.” Your face scrunched up in annoyance, as you grumbled. “Him and his freakin’ whacked up sleeping arrangements.” 

“Yeah, what's the deal with that? Started after you two went on that hunt together…”

You were glad he couldn't see the guilt on your face, as you constructed something that wasn't completely a lie. “Heh, yeah, I kinda found someone to hook up with at the lodge, then dad found out, and I think this is his way of punishing me. Kinda hypocritical of him, if you ask me.” You hated lying to your brothers.

Sam huffed in disbelief. “Kind of? Sometime's dad really pisses me off.”

“Yeah, he's good at that.” You pulled yourself up from your bed, and plopped yourself down next to him. “But now, he can go screw himself, because I get to hang out with my favourite twin, whether he likes it or not.”

“Favourite twin, or favourite brother?” He asked, raising an eyebrow with a playful smirk.

You narrowed your eyes and put your hand on your chin, pretending to think. “Hmm… I dunno, Dean is pretty great.” He placed his hand over his heart in mock offence. “But I just can't afford to choose favorites in this economy.” You shrugged.

And he laughed, real and genuine, his eyes crinkling in amusement. The sound made you let out a laugh of your own. It was the first time you'd seen him do that in a while. Actually, it was the first time you'd gotten to hang out alone with him in a while. It was nice.

You swiftly jumped over his lap, in an attempt to grab his book from the bedside table. It didn't work very well. You had ended up jumping too far, and you felt your knees quickly begin to slide off the curved bedside. You quickly shot your hands towards the other bed to catch your fall, not wanting to touch the grimy carpeting, but you found yourself not needing to worry. Two large hands wrapped around your chest and pulled your knees far from the edge.

You found yourself kneeling on your brother’s lap, hands pulling your back against his chest, as he cupped your breasts. You looked down and swallowed thickly with desire, wanting nothing more than for him to start exploring your body, starting with where he already was. Silence had filled the room, until Sam quickly pulled his hands away with a stuttered apology, and pushed himself further into the headboard.

“It's okay.” You turned your head to look at him with a smile, as you reluctantly moved off his lap. “Much better than having to get my face anywhere near that carpet. It'd probably give me mouth herpes or something.” You joked, and he forced an awkward laugh, as he adjusted his legs. There was a blush tinting his cheeks, making his face seem more lively, despite the nervous expression. You pointed at the book. “Think you can try to grab it this time? I have no desire to almost become friends with the ground again.”

He laughed again, and you were happy to note that this time it wasn’t forced, even though he still seemed to be restless. He picked the book up, and turned it around to face you. Your face lit up, immediately recognizing the cover. It was one you recommended to him. 

You leaned your face over to his, raising an eyebrow as you smiled excitedly. He rolled his eyes with a knowing smile. “Yes, I do like it.”

“Yess!” You chirped, as you adjusted a pillow against the headboard for yourself. You sat against it, and scooted closer to Sam, leaning into his shoulder. He readjusted his legs awkwardly, and lightly cleared his throat. You interrupted him before he could speak. “Let's read it together?”

He seemed surprised at first, it wasn't something you had done since you were children, but his expression quickly changed to a smile. “Sure.” He opened the book to the page that contained his bookmark, a colorfully tacky note card with ‘Sammy’ written on it in bright pink. You had made it for him as a kid, and you wondered how he managed to keep it after each and every move. You also wondered if he'd let you make him a new one. One that was not terrifyingly colorful, or at least not so tacky. He brought you out of your train of thought with his soft voice. “Want to start at the beginning, or is here fine?”

“Here. I want you to finish it as soon as possible, so we can talk about it!” You looked to the side in thought. “I’m starting to think Dean is right about calling us a book club.”

“Too bad we can't get him to join us.”

“Psh, we totally could if we tried.” You two looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter. Like that would ever happen.

When you were done laughing, the two of you stayed together in contented silence, both knowing to read the book, despite not exchanging any words. At some point, you had even wrapped your arms around one of his own without thinking. You missed this.

Your relaxed smile vanished, as you realized which part of the book he’d gotten to. Your eyes widened, flicking to his own, before looking back the the book. He didn't seem to realize what was about to happen.

The book may have a very rough sex scene. Or two. You stayed silent as he continued to read, but you couldn't focus on the book. Instead, you watched him read out of the corner of your eye. His face turned to one of shock when he realized, and he quickly skimmed through the rest of the page. He immediately slammed the book shut, and threw it down at the end of the bed.

“You're too innocent for this.” His eyes never left the book, as he stared it down with shock and… intrigue?

You laughed, and moved your head off his shoulder to get a better look at his blushing face. “I'm not as innocent as you think.” If only he knew the real meaning behind those words… 

“No.” His eyes met your own, but his head never moved.

“No?” You quirked your head in amusement.

“I refuse.”

“Your refusal isn't gonna change anything. I can do whatever I want.” You squeezed his arm harder, and leaned closer to him with a smug grin. “Or should I say, whoever I want.”

“Nope. Nope nope nope.” He shook his head, and refused to keep eye contact. “Knowing things like this about my dad and brother is bad enough, but I refuse to accept this about my baby sister.”

“I’m only a few minutes younger than you, so if I'm a baby, then you are too.” You let go of him and crawled down the bed, unintentionally giving him a nice view of your butt, as your shorts and underwear basically decided to turn into a thong. You grabbed the book and turned around victoriously, waving it around enticingly. “C'mon, Sammy. Let's finish the book.”

He quickly snatched it out of your hands, and held it above his head. “Nope. You're not allowed to read something like this.”

You laughed. “Oh, Sammy. I've already read that, and much worse.” You launched yourself onto his lap, straddling it as you reached into the air. He quickly moved it to the side, and you pounced on the bed to get it, but he was too fast for you. It was above his head again, so you grabbed the base of his arm to help keep it in place, and jumped back onto his lap. You quickly got up onto your knees, legs on each side of his own, and leaned your whole body against him to keep him from moving too much. You victoriously pulled the book out of his hand.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he just sat there. Unmoving. You looked down, and realized his face was pressed between your breasts. You dropped back down into his lap, but refused to let him know how awkward you felt. “I win.” You smirked pridefully, but received no response. You rolled your eyes and leaned forward, shoving the book into his face. 

You immediately stilled, as a shiver of arousal went down your spine. The new position made you realize exactly why he had gone unresponsive.

You calmly set the book to the side, and wrapped your arms around his neck. You leaned even closer to his face, and gently started rocking your hips against his erection. “Hey, Sammy.” You quirked your head innocently, locking eyes with him. “What’s this?”

“U-Um, I-” He cut himself off when you pressed down harder, bringing him out of his stupor, and making him notice your agonizingly slow movements. You could feel the rough fabric of his jeans against your clit, glad that your clothes, however thin, protected you from chafing. You and Sam parted your lips, as your combined breathing began to grow heavier. He roughly grabbed onto your hips, and used his strength to increase the speed of your grinding. “We can't…” He said breathily, despite his encouraging actions.

You innocently tilted your head in confusion, and furrowed your brows. “But, why not?”

He met your eyes with a grunt, moving his pelvis in time with your own. You moaned needily, attempting to push your clit further against him. “You're my sister. My twin sister.” The strain was evident in his voice, but you made sure your own sounded normal.

“Hmm? But, we're not doing anything wrong.” A statement that you didn’t actually believe, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. You had already reached the point of no return, and having Sammy there with you made you feel somewhat better. He tended to be more sensible and less reckless than the rest of your family. “I'm barely even touching you. Well, your skin, at least.” You increased the pace of your grinding, as he increased the intensity, pushing you two further together. 

He huffed in amusement, leaning his face closer to yours, so that your lips were almost touching. “I can fix that.” He captured your lips gently, bringing his hands to your cheeks. You moaned into the kiss, and tightened your arms around his neck. You were surprised by the gentleness of it in that moment, because your grinding was anything but gentle. You were certain you had left a wet spot on his jeans.

He soon ended the kiss, and rested his forehead against your own, your breath intermingling. He fluttered his hands down to your thighs, and brought them up under your shirt to graze along your sides. “Are you sure you want this?” He met your eyes with concern, a sad longing tinting his voice. He continued, before you could reply. “Cause, we can, we should, just walk away. Pretend nothing ever happened…” He casted his eyes downward, tightening his grip on your waist. The whole time, neither of you stopped the desperate movements of your hips.

You answered him with a kiss, one that he returned with passion and lust. Your tongues warred for dominance, neither one of you winning. All the previous gentleness was gone, as he pulled you impossibly closer. You rubbed your chest against him, as well, searching for even more friction. You whined when he pulled apart, and the two of you gasping for air. “Even through our clothes I can feel how wet you are.” His lustful voice sent shivers down your spine.

He suddenly and effortlessly flipped you onto your back, and you watched his muscles with interest, disappointed by the clothing in the way. He never stopped grinding against you. “Let me see.” He commanded roughly, a voice that he hardly ever used on you, but one that wasn't unfamiliar. His voice combined with the building friction, and you could feel your orgasm approaching.

You whimpered, as you wrapped your arms around him, gripping onto his shoulders with your nails, and did the same with your legs, using your feet to push his pelvis even closer. “P-Please, can't stop moving. ‘M so close.” You choked out.

He laughed, deep and gravelly, and it reverberated throughout your whole body. “Fine.” He smirked, and pushed your whole body into the bed with his hips. He ground you into the bed with a deep growl, slightly changing his position to sink his teeth into your nipple, despite the layer of clothing in the way. You yelped in surprise, but it soon turned into a needy moan.

You ground your clit against him, as he desperately thrusted himself against you, as if trying to fuck you through the clothes. “Fu-uck, I’m almost- ah!” You could barely speak, your voice was so strained. His teeth sunk further into you, as he created a suction with his mouth, ignoring the layer of fabric in the way. “Fuck!” You dug your nails further into his back as you came, head tossing back and back arching forward.

You were still recovering when he sat up, and urgently tore off his clothing. You felt a little bad, since he hadn't gotten a chance to cum. Then you started to feel even worse, because he was wearing jeans the whole time and there was no way that could be comfortable. You decided you had to make it up to him.

You sat up with a wink, as you slowly started trailing your hands down your body. “Watch me.” You said seductively, moving your hands to the waistband of your shorts. You brought your knees up, and slowly dragged them down your legs. You carelessly threw them onto the floor, making your shirt soon join them. You made sure to put extra effort into making your boobs bounce when you removed your top. His eyes were intently following you the whole time, giving you more confidence. Much needed confidence. This was your first time doing something like this, and you honestly didn't know if you were being sexy, or making yourself look like an idiot.

You sat up on your knees and languidly started to remove your panties, making direct eye contact with Sam. You stopped right before you revealed your vagina, and shyly bit your lip. “Think you could do the rest for me.” 

He smiled, and happily pushed you back into a lying position. He pulled them down your legs, and haphazardly threw them behind his shoulder. He sat back up, and his eyes roamed over your body in appreciation. “So perfect.” He muttered, reaching out a hand to gently glide over your skin. He stopped when he got to the nipple he bit, eyes widening with concern when he noticed the mark he'd made. He quickly pulled his hand away, and stuttered out a frantic apology. “I’m so sorry! I shouldn't have- we shouldn't have- I-It was wrong, and-”

You brought your finger to his mouth to quiet him. “That may be what other people think, and also the law thinks, but I think it's stupid to let complete strangers and the law dictate what people do in, or not in, the bedroom. As long as they're consenting and no living being is getting hurt or traumatized, that's what matters.” Okay, you did believe there were certain limits to that statement, but that's not how you get yourself laid by your brother.

“I hurt you…”

“Little bit of pain never hurt anybody.” You paused, and looked away with contemplation. “Wait a minute. What I'm trying to say is that I want the pain.” You smirked, and sat up to wrap your arms around his neck. “Now, let's make dad suffer like he's been doing to us every fucking night.” You whispered into his ear, making him shiver from the feeling of your warm breath.

Sam chuckled. “Alright, but that means I can't make you scream my name.”

“But you can still make me scream.” You bit his ear playfully, before laying back down. You shrugged apathetically. “Well, try to make me scream.”

He laughed menacingly, dragging his tongue across his teeth like an animal about to eat its prey. It sent a shiver of arousal throughout your body. He shoved your legs apart without warning, and brought his head between your thighs. “Didn't even know I could get a girl this wet.” Well, part of that was cum, but you weren't going to rain on his parade. He licked over your entrance, tongue teasingly dipping inside. “And to think she's my own sister.” His voice was a quiet, harsh growl, and you felt it in your core. You pushed yourself against his face, but he easily grabbed your hips and held you in place against the bed.

You whimpered as he teased you, his tongue just barely going inside you, and nothing but the occasional puff of air touching your clit. You were still sensitive from your orgasm, but you still yearned for much more than his torturous teasing. “Thought you wanted to make me scream.” You pouted, and he looked up at you with a raised brow. You stared right back, narrowing your eyes.

You stayed like that for a few moments, neither one of you willing lose, until Sam abruptly shoved his tongue into you and pressed his nose to your clit. You did something between a moan and a squeal, and buried your hands into his hair. You could feel his amused laughter come from his nose, as he worked his mouth to make you moan. He swirled his tongue inside of you, groaning at the taste, and moved one of his hands off your hips. Two fingers found their way inside you, working with his tongue to please you.

You squirmed around desperately, using his hair to pull him closer and lightly squeezing your thighs around his head. You moaned and panted, trying to force a second release. Then, he moved his other hand to pinch and rub at your clit, as the fingers inside you curled to reach your g-spot. You arched your back as the sensations built, reaching their crescendo, then… Nothing.

His hands returned to your hips and his head moved away from your heat, despite your attempt to keep it in place with your hands and thighs. All that was left was the feeling of his breath. Was this just something guys did? Got you to the brink of orgasm, and then just stopped? Or was it a family thing? Either way, you didn't like it.

“Saa~aam.” You whined, quiet enough so that it wouldn't be heard from the other side of the wall. 

“Yes, Y/N?” He temporarily leaned back down to place a wet kiss around your clit.

“Please?” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes, even though you knew they would never be able to match up to his own, and batted your eyelashes.

“I don't know…” He swirled his tongue around your clit, and pressed you down to make sure you couldn't lift your hips upwards. You pleaded again, but it fell on deaf ears. “Maybe we should stop now?” He returned his fingers inside you, but refused to move them. “Before we go too far?”

“We've already gone too far, now let me cum!”

He hummed in thought, still pretending to be reluctant, so you angrily pinned the wrist that had been holding you down to the bed, and shoved your pussy into face. You were tired of begging. “Eat me out. And make me cum.” You pushed his head closer to you with your other hand.

He didn't even try to resist, and immediately followed your demand. He greedily lapped at your insides, occasionally brushing against your sweet spot with his fingers. You noticed him trying to move his hand, so you squeezed it warningly, before letting go. You moaned in approval when he moved it back to your clit.

Despite the sensations returning, he didn't seem to fully commit. Your g-spot was feeling neglected and he only touched your clit with featherlight sensations. He was keeping you on the brink of cumming, giving you more of what you wanted whenever you were more relaxed, but always letting up when your back started to arch, and your walls started to clamp around him. You growled, and roughly used his hair to shove his face closer. “I said, make me cum.”

He obeyed. He curled his fingers into that special spot, and and pressed down on your clit with a circular motion. You were finally cumming, and it better than you had hoped. You moved your hands to grip the covers until your knuckles turned white, not wanting to hurt Sam. The fact that you already came once and the seemingly endless teasing combined to give you the most intense orgasm you'd ever felt. You moaned, louder than you ever had before, and couldn't stop yourself from writhing in place.

He didn't stop. “P-Plea… Ngh.” Your words devolved into moans and pants and whines, and you tried to pull away. You squirmed towards the headboard, but he followed, you tried to pull him away by the hair, but he didn't let up. All the sudden you were cumming again, and you screamed. You screamed obscenities and placations, and they combined with your moans.

You went completely limp when he finally stopped, and you gasped for air. He looked up at you with concern, as he crawled up the bed to lay next to you. “I-I- Are you okay?” He asked nervously. It was kind of funny to see, with your cum and slick all over his face.

You turned your head to the side to lock eyes with him, and smiled, nodding as best you could.

He returned the smile, and licked away what he could of the fluids on his face. “Sorry, but I had to keep going until you were screaming.” He shrugged innocently, before sitting up. “Where do you keep your condoms?” It took you a moment to remember that your dad had kept them. You internally grimaced. He probably used the whole box already.

“Uh, I don't…” You were surprised by how much effort it took to speak. Your voice was strained and breathy.

As he got up to retrieve a condom from his bag, he looked at you suspiciously, a teasing lilt to his voice and a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. “What happened to not being so innocent? Did you run out?” The second sentence made him bristle with jealousy, but he didn't show it. You shook your head, watching the way he moved with interest. Okay, you were pretty much just staring at his butt. “How many times have you done this, exactly?”

You knew he was just messing with you, but you still found yourself answering. “T-Twice.” You weren't sure if the stutter was from your voice recovering, or from the embarrassment. You hated that anyone had that power over you, but you were glad if it was your dad and Sam, and not someone else. Well, you wouldn’t mind Dean, either. Except that he would ridicule and tease you about it. Nevermind, he didn't need that ability. Sam turned his head back to look at you, and raised an eyebrow. “Only one guy.”

He stopped, and practically growled. “Did you even use condoms?” You answered him with a defensive yes. That wasn't exactly true, you didn't use one the first time, but you trusted your dad to tell you if he had any STD's. Then again, you also trusted him to pull out… Sam smirked. “Good girl.”

You clamped your thighs together, and tried to ignore how much him calling you that aroused you. You silently watched him, confused when he found your underwear and put them in his bag. A nice gesture and all, but horribly unsanitary. It still made you blush, but luckily it went unnoticed, with how red your face already was. He sauntered back to the bed, and kneeled beside you, handing you the condom. You eagerly sat up, glad that your body had recovered some, and tore into the wrapper. You paused. You didn't know how to put it on and you really didn't want to mess it up, so you just stared at his dick with lust.

“Guessing the guy did it for you both times?” He smiled teasingly. “Claiming that you're not innocent, when you don't even know how to put on a condom.”

“Wha- n-no, of course I know how to use a condom!” You said defensively, avoiding eye contact with Sam. “I don't…” Sam smiled comfortingly, and you were relieved by the lack of teasing. You felt like a child again, ironically enough, when he showed you how to do it, wrapping his large hands around your own. “Oh. That was easy.”

He laughed. “So, think you've had enough time to recover?” You were still weak and sensitive, it was possible your hands were even still shaking a little bit, but you nodded nonetheless. You didn't want to keep him waiting. Plus, you'd be lying if you said you didn't want this sooner rather than later. He lifted you up by your ass, and hovered your pussy right above his cock. “How do you want me?” He wiggled his hips, brushing his dick back and forth against your entrance.

“Rough.” You bit your lip, looking at him with bedroom eyes. You were determined to show him how very uninnocent you were.

He laughed darkly. “Just say “oranges”, if I get too rough.” You nodded, even though you doubted that would happen. You're body was very resilient from years of hunting. He let go of your ass, and you fell down onto his length, which he thrusted upwards to meet your hips. You loudly cried out, cussing when he threw you onto the bed, keeping himself buried inside you. You were more sensitive than you thought.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and leaned up to roughly kiss him, needing an outlet for the intense pleasures. He didn't let you though, and instead bit down on your uninjured nipple, not nearly as hard as he did the other. You dug your nails into his back when he started to thrust. He would draw his hips back, leaving only the tip inside, before snapping forward and burying himself as deep as he could. His pace was agonizingly slow, and each thrust brought a sting of pain, as you had never had something that deep inside you. You whimpered and moaned, constantly squirming around from your inability to stay still. Eventually, you found yourself thrusting with him, meeting his hips halfway every time.

He slowly kissed his way up to your mouth, biting your bottom lip when he got to it. You greedily captured his lips in a kiss, moaning when his tongue met your own. He pushed one of your hands off his shoulders, placed your leg there instead, and increased the speed of his thrusts. You pulled away from him with a strangled gasp. “Fuck!” You didn't know it was possible for him to be even deeper than before. You whimpered when his nails dug into your thigh, throwing your head back with a moan.

His grunts and groans of pleasure mixed with your own, muffling his own when he buried his head into your neck. He bit down, and trailed his hand down to your sensitive clit. “O-Oh fuck, shit, I-I'm still so fucking, damn, sensitive!” You practically sobbed, tears prickling the corners of your eyes.

He detached his mouth from your neck, and brought it up to your ear. “Now, where'd my sister learn that sort of language?” He whispered, his warm breath making you shiver. You felt yourself involuntarily tighten around him, and he laughed breathily. “Sister. You like it when I call you that, don't you?

“Y-Yes, fuck, please don't stop!” You were torn between begging for more and begging for less. He lifted your other leg over his shoulder, and circled your clit. You squirmed under him, hands violently fisting the covers. You leaned your face up to him, quieting your voice, trying not to let him know how difficult speaking was. “Let me make you cum, Sammy, b-brother.” You purposefully tightened around him, biting your lip.

He grunted loudly, his thrusts picking up speed and loosing their rhythm. He pinched your clit particularly hard, as he spoke. “Cum for me first, sister.” You unwillingly did as he said, wondering how you managed to hold off for so long. Your walls twitched and tightened around him as you came, your release beckoning his own. He buried himself further inside of you, pinning you against the headboard, and painfully biting down on your neck. You screamed, as he loudly groaned, finally revelling in the feel of his orgasm.

He pulled out of you when you had both finished, dropped your legs onto the bed, and gently leaned his forehead against your own. You both panted for air, and he gently kissed you, making sure not to hinder your breathing. “I love you, Y/N.” He looked away from your eyes hesitantly, and it was clear the meaning had changed since the last time he said those same words.

You kissed him back. “I love you too, Sammy.” And how could you not? He was perfect.


	4. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has to deal with an angry John after he confronts her while Sam is in hiding in the bathroom. Luckily, John decides to bring her into his own room.

“Shit!” You whisper yelled, shaking Sam to wake him up. He just groaned, and pulled you closer to him in an attempt to resume your cuddling. “Dad's at the door! Go hide in the bathroom, bring your clothes with you in case he recognizes them!” Sam immediately shot up from the bed, frantically searching for his clothing, while you quickly threw on a random outfit from your bag, giving up on finding underwear since it was taking too long. “Get your bag, too!” You said, and he nodded, even though he already had it. He took everything into the bathroom with him, and you let out a sigh of relief.

You ran over to the door, doing a quick scan of the room. Your own clothes were still on the floor, but Sam's items were nowhere to be seen. You ran your fingers through your messy hair, in a needless attempt to make it seem like you hadn't just had sex, as you unlocked and opened the door. It wasn't wide enough for your dad to see much of the room, though, just in case. You could feel the anger radiating off of him.

“Hi, daaaad. How are you doing this morning? Not tired, I hope.” You said with a saccharine voice and a sweet smile. It was horribly fake, but you didn't have the energy to try. You were spending it all on keeping yourself from panicking, because how were you supposed to deal with your overprotective father and brother potentially finding out that you had sex with them both. Definitely not a normal situation to be in, and definitely not one you wanted to be in. Yet, here you were.

Somehow you still couldn't find it in yourself to regret anything.

Your dad ignored you, grunting unhappily and grabbing your wrist. “C'mere.” 

“O-Okay.” You stuttered, unintentionally slamming the door shut when he abruptly started dragging you to his room. He let you go once you were inside, and slowly locked the door. It was very threatening, and also turned you on a whole lot more than it should've. “What-”

“Who was it? Just some random guy you met?” His words held no emotions, and his face didn't give you any clues as to what he was thinking. You had some guesses, though. None of which were positive.

You walked over to his unmade bed, and sat down at the foot of it. It still smelled like him. You hoped you didn't smell like Sam. You nodded hesitantly.

“To make me jealous?”

“No. It just kinda happened.” You shrugged, not meeting his eyes. He marched up to you, stood directly in front of you, and looked down at you threateningly. He tilted your face up to look at his own, keeping your chin in place with his hand. You couldn't help but stare back up at him guiltily, trying to ignore the way your body reacted to his touch.

“Are you lying?”

“No.” You could feel your guilt turning into anger, making your voice strong and confident.

He narrowed his eyes at you, and dropped his hand to his side. You didn't stop staring, and met his gaze fiercely. “Were you being loud on purpose?”

You stood up from the bed, glaring up at him. “Yes. What about you? All those girls you've been fucking, always in the room next to mine, making me listen to them moan and scream your name.” You clenched your fist, trying to hold back your anger. “Where they to make me jealous? Oh, and don't tell me “it just happened”. I only had sex one time with one guy, and you've done it… how many times, with how many girls?” You huffed. “And yet, I never commented on it once, but the one time I do it…”

He stared at you for a few moments, still unreadable, before he cracked a smile. “That’s my baby girl. Not afraid to stand up for yourself.”

You rolled your eyes with a scoff. “Whatever, daddy,” You spat. “thanks for abandoning me after fucking me and making me think you actually cared about me as much as you do Sam and Dean.” He would always prefer to take them on hunts, and spend more time with them. Of course, him not hanging out with his daughter because he liked her in a sexual sense was a reasonable enough excuse for not spending time with her, but not after she already knew and reciprocated his feelings!

His face softened, and he gently grabbed your arms before you could walk away. “I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't…” He paused, sighing. “I never meant to make you feel like I thought less of you, I just- the way you make me feel, is not how a father should ever feel about his daughter. I can't- it's not right. I shouldn't be like this.”

“Considering I’m in the same boat as you,” Except with all family members, but he didn't need to know that. “you're really not making me feel any better.” You crossed your arms, but his hands never let go.

He sighed. “It doesn't matter how we feel. We already went too far, can't undo any of that.” You sighed, and casted your eyes downward. He lifted your chin up, just like he had done earlier, but this time it was nothing but gentle and comforting. “But I don't want to. I've tried to forget the way you feel when our bodies are pressed together, how sweet you taste, how amazing you look when I make you cum, but I can't. Those other girls will never compare to you. You're my baby girl.” He slowly leaned forward to kiss you, your lips moving in perfect sync. It was slow, gentle, loving, and really weird coming from your dad, who you didn't even realize had the ability to express vulnerable emotions up until this point.

You pulled away, just now noticing how your arms had reflexively wrapped around his neck during the kiss, and how his hands were resting on your hips. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. “You're not a skinwalker or something, are you?”

He laughed, deep, gruff, and sexy. “No.” He pushed you forward, making your butt fall onto the bed. He straddled your lap, in a way that made sure his body weight wasn't pressing down on you. “Let me prove it to you.”

You licked your lips, trying to ignore the shiver of arousal from his dominance. Was Sam even still in the other room? You couldn't risk it, if he was. Your dad pressed his lips against your own, his tongue asking for entrance into your mouth. You parted your lips, and leaned into the kiss. You explored his mouth with your tongue, but didn't try taking control. You were sore from the night before, and wanted to take it easy. Well, as easy as sex could be with your dad. How does the rest of your family manage to do that so often, and still hunt with no problems?

Your eyes shot open, and you pulled away from the kiss. He growled. “We can't, daddy. Not right now, at least. Sam and Dean could come to your room at any moment, and I still really need a shower. I don't want them knowing I slept with anyone…” That would require a lot of explanations. “Please don't tell them?”

“I won't. That bite mark on your neck might, though.” Your hand automatically covered the mark. It's fine. You could just put a bandage over it, and make up a fake excuse, like a rash or something. “Loved havin’ it rough with me so much, you had to go find a man who'd treat you the same way?

“Yes.” You knew that roughness was something you wanted far before you lost your virginity, but you decided to stroke his ego. Maybe something else of his, too, if he got lucky. Of course, that would be quite the risk… “But that's not a problem, is it? Since I'll have you to help me with that, right, daddy?”

He laughed, and pressed your back against the mattress. “Of course I will, baby girl.” He partially pushed up your shirt, and started to pepper your breasts with love bites. Luckily, he didn't push your shirt up far enough to see the marks left on your nipples. He slowly worked his mouth down to your hips, and shoved his thumbs into your pants. “No underwear? Were you plannin’ for this?” He purred, but you were too distracted to reply. You started to squirm around, as he moved lower, gradually pulling your pants down for access.

He stopped when they were halfway down your hips, and looked up at you. “Just remembered your brothers could show up any minute now, like you said.” He lightly kissed you beneath the edge of your pants, tickling you with his facial hair. “Should probably stop, shouldn't we?” You bit your lip, conflicted. You knew that stopping would be the best idea. You really needed a shower, plus there was the whole Sam issue. Well, you were sure he already had that covered, he was trained to sneak around, but still…

“We should.” You wrapped your fingers in his hair. “But, daddy, you can't just leave me like this in good conscience, can you?” You wriggled your hips, and he laughed in amusement.

“No, I suppose I can't. Not after I've made you wait for so long.” He pulled your pants down, glaring at the marks from Sam's nails, and bit down on your inner thigh. Hard enough to break the skin. You whimpered in pain, and he immediately pulled away. He looked up to examine your facial features, before giving you a stern ‘dad look’. “You're mine, and mine alone. Got it, baby girl?” 

You whined, but refused to respond. You would never be just his. It just wasn't in your nature. Instead, you pushed his head towards your pussy to distract him. “D-Daddy, please.”

“Alright, baby girl. You've waited long enough.” He pushed two fingers inside you, and rolled his tongue over your clit. You sighed in pleasure, and let your arms relax and fall to your sides. He pushed his fingers in and out, burying them as deep as he possibly could. Every so often he would brush against your sweet spot, or his teeth would brush against your clit. It was never enough to make you cum, but it was certainly pleasant. You weren't even sure if you wanted to come again after how intense Sam was… 

Eventually, he his mouth away, but increased the speed of his fingers. “I figured you got to cum plenty of times last night. You were screamin’ quite a bit. That means it's my turn.” You watched as he stood up, and slowly pulled down his pants. You smiled in amusement at the way his hard dick bounced out. He licked his lips, spreading your legs knees apart, as he pushed them further onto bed. He kneeled down between your legs, and rubbed his dick against your wet entrance with a smirk. You glared at him.

“Jonathan Winchester, if you even think about doing what you’re about to do without a condom, I will tell Bobby.” You didn't know if Jonathan was actually his name, but it had the intended effect.

He narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn't.” You raised your eyebrows at him. “Fuck.” He stood back up with a sigh.

You smirked, sitting up to pat him on the head. “Good talk, Johnny.” And then, you pulled your pants back up, threw on your shirt, and just walked away. He deserved proper revenge for all the late nights he kept you up, and he needed a firm reminder that nothing was ever happening again without a condom. Blueballing was the perfect way to teach him that, especially since you still had to go de-sexify yourself in the shower, and possibly deal with the Sam situation.

After entering your motel room, you were happy to find a note on the bed, clearly written with cheap motel supplies. You laughed at how Sam's nice handwriting was ruined by the faulty pen, you could just imagine how frustrated he was while writing it. It said that he went to go shower in Dean's room, since you were “taking too long in the bathroom”. Perfect. Now you didn't have to worry so much about Sam finding out about you and your dad, and Dean finding out about you and Sam.

You're situation may have been particularly risky, but you still regretted nothing. They were worth it.


	5. Edward, Is That You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Dean fight off some vampires together, but Dean seems to be a little distracted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some light choking and a couple spanks

You huffed as you glared at the vampire in front of you. He was taunting you, licking his lips and making lewd gestures. You launched yourself at him with a huff, and he did the same to you. Before you could collide, you spun out of the way and grabbed his arm from behind. He growled in response, and tried to lunge at your neck. You used his momentum to push him onto the ground. Before he had a chance to get up, you straddled his back and pushed his face into the dirt. “Bastard.” You spat at him, lopping his head off with an axe.

“Ugh.” You looked down at the remains of the vampire with disgust, dusting yourself off as you got up. You turned around to see how Dean was handling himself. It seemed he had killed his last vampire, and was now focused on… checking you out? When he noticed your staring, his eyes widened and he looked around in an attempt to play it off as something else. You didn't know what that something was, but you knew it wasn't working.

“Damn. When did you learn how to fight like that?” 

You raised your eyebrow. “From you? And dad? Same place you learned?”

“Oh. Right.” He stared at you awkwardly.

“You alright there Dean?”

“Yup!”

“Suuuure…”

“I think we got ‘em all. We should go n-” Dean ducked down, dodging the rock you threw near his shoulder. “What the hell, Y/N?!”

You rolled your eyes, running up to him. “Behind you!”

Your words came too late, though, the vampire having already tackled Dean onto the ground. He straddled Dean's back, but you used the momentum from your running to knee him in the face, knocking him backwards next to Dean's legs. Dean kicked at the vampire as he flipped himself onto his back, but it barely had any effect. 

He lunged at you, but you effortlessly jumped out of the way and held your leg out, making him stumble onto the ground. You grabbed his hair and pulled him upwards while he was slightly disoriented, and threw his head back onto the ground with a loud thud. You looked behind you at Dean, who's eyes seemed to be trained on your ass. Really, in this situation? “Weapon!” You held out your hand expectantly. He seemed confused for a moment, not quite having heard you, then started to rummage around looking for one. He was taking too long.

The vampire grabbed onto your ankles, and pulled you down with him. He quickly pulled himself up your body, and straddled your back like he had done to Dean. Luckily, your brother chose that moment to help you out. He threw a knife at him, and it lodged into his neck, but wasn't nearly enough to behead him. The vampire laughed, but was interrupted when he fell backwards, as Dean grabbed your hands and pulled you out from underneath him.

You turned around to the vampire and pulled the knife out, moving out of the way before he could retaliate. Instead, his attack was launched at Dean, and the vampire was holding onto his waist for dear life in an attempt to push him back onto the ground. You laughed, kneeing him in the face to get him off your brother, and swung the knife into his neck. This time, his head was actually removed.

You smirked when you looked back at Dean's dishevelled appearance, not that you looked much better, but you didn't have a boner. “Didn't know you were into vampire boys, Bella.”

He glared, and started marching in the direction of the Impala. He was honestly glad, though, he'd much rather have you thinking he was gay for vampires, than incestuos for his sister. 

You totally knew it was the sister thing, his checking you out wasn't subtle in the least. Plus, you were just readily willing to accept this new information like it was normal, considering everyone else in your family. Well, at least you knew he wasn't the sane one anymore. All of your family was equally fucked up. Yay?

He harshly grabbed your wrist. “C'mon.” You let him drag you around, until you figured you had made it about half way between the Impala and vampire remains. You stopped abruptly, and he rolled his eyes. “What?”

You pulled your wrist away from him and crossed your arms. “Stop being grumpy with me, I saved your life.”

“I'm no-” You raised an eyebrow, while giving him a highly unamused expression. He huffed. “We should go to a bar.”

“Why? So you can get rid of that?” You pointed at his crotch with a smirk, but your eyes never left his own.

He sighed, replying through clenched teeth. “Yes.”

“I highly doubt driving all the way to a bar like that is gonna be comfortable.” You laughed. “How ‘bout I help you out now instead?” You said jokingly, so you could play it off if need be, and took a step towards him. You never would've even thought to do something like this, if it wasn't for the rest of your family. But now, it was clear that most of them didn't have the best morals, and you still highly doubted Dean was that exception.

He stared at you with a horrified expression, gulping nervously. “W-what? Y/N, what the fuck?!” He tried so hard to be angry, but you'd seen his anger, and this definitely wasn't it.

“Oh, c'mon, we both know a male vampire didn't do that to you. And don't think I didn't see you checking me out.” You grabbed his shirt, and pulled his face closer to your own. “Your own sister, no less.”

He narrowed his eyes, and you could tell that he was actually starting to get angry. “Yeah? Well look at you, throwing yourself at your brother like a bitch in heat.” Why did that turn you on so much?

“Says the guy who was too busy checking out his sister’s ass to help her out in a fight against a deadly creature.”

He scoffed. “We both know that you can handle one vampire. The real question here, is how often you've done the same to me?”

You leaned even closer, so he could easily feel your breath on his lips. “Incetuous freak.” His jaw clenched, and he growled as he threw his lips against your own into a rough kiss, gripping onto your waist tightly, which you returned by wrapping your arms around his neck. You laughed internally. You knew exactly what to say and do to get Dean to do what you wanted. Which, in this case, was yourself.

You pushed yourself further against him, and ground against his crotch. He groaned, and you took it as an opportunity to force your tongue into his mouth. He returned the favour, and tightened his hold on your waist.

He eventually pulled away, both of you panting, and scanned the area. The break didn't last for long, though, and soon his lips were back against your own. He walked you forward and pushed you up against a tree, making it so much easier for him to grind against you. His hands came down to the hem of your shirt, and you lifted your arms up to help him remove it. It was an awkward tangle of limbs, and he reluctantly stopped kissing you. He growled in frustration, glaring at your tank top. He proceeded to rip it off. Literally, rip it off.

You glared. “Bitch.” You huffed. “You can't just-”

“Take off your bra.” He stated calmly, taking a step back. You crossed your arms, looking highly unamused. “Take it off, bitch.” He said commandingly, bringing a rush of arousal between your legs. You didn't know being deprecated like this was such a turn on for you. You rolled your eyes, refusing to let him know your newfound weakness, and threw the sportsbra onto the ground once you'd removed it. He licked his lips seductively. “Pants.”

You crossed your arms. “I'm still wearing shoes, and I am not taking those off. I don't want to step in anything this forest has to offer.”

“Then take them off over your shoes, I don't care, just remove them. You won’t like it if I have to do it myself.” His voice was so gravelly and commanding, a voice you'd heard him use many times before. It was something that had always turned you on, but this time it was so much more arousing. Your poor underwear. Though, it wasn't as bad as when you were with Sam. Hey, he never gave those back, did he?! Whatever, you could deal with that later.

You obeyed your eldest brother, and slowly pulled your pants off. Luckily, they were stretchy enough that the shoes weren't a problem. “There.”

“Such a good little bitch. Still too feisty, though.” He smirked, as he slowly removed all of his clothing, lingering when he got to his underwear. You were expectantly watching his bulge, waiting to see him release it. He laughed, pulling down his underwear. “At least you’re eager.” You laughed. You could never get over how amusing it was when dicks popped out lf clothes like that. “What's so funny?” He growled.

You looked up at him, and quickly covered up your childish amusement. “I'm not the only one who refused to take off my shoes.” You stated arrogantly, and was met with a glare. He picked his leather belt up from the ground, folded it in half, and brought each end close together, before quickly pulling it tight. The resulting snap made you press your legs close together, trying to keep your slick from running down your legs. There was just something about that noise…

“Looks like somebody enjoyed that.” He took a step closer to you, wrapping the belt around his neck for later, and used your shoulders to forcibly push you down onto your knees. You glared up at him, and he glared right back. He shoved his dick closer to your face. “Suck.” You stared at it awkwardly. “What's the matter? Forgot how to be a slut?” You bit your lip, partially from the insult, and partially from embarrassment.

“I've never actually… done that before. I don't really know… how…”

He raised an eyebrow, laughing in disbelief. “Really?” He definitely didn't believe you.

“I mean, it hasn't even been a month since I lost my virginity, and I hadn't really done anything prior to that.” Not that you had any interest in sex with strangers. You only wanted that with people you loved and trusted.

“I thought you lost yours before Sam! Guess that makes you the nerdy one, huh?”

“S-Shut up!” You quickly licked a stripe up his penis to distract him, and furrowed your eyebrows at the taste. You did it again, this time lingering on the head. You were met with a quiet groan. “It tastes like… bland flesh.”

He ignored your musings, and buried his hand in your hair. He pulled you closer to his member. You had pulled other peoples hair plenty of times, but this was the first your own had been pulled, and you really liked it. That wasn’t including things you were hunting, because that was very much not arousing. 

You licked him again, and made a goal in your mind to lick every inch of his dick. You would always linger on the head, and any parts that seemed to garner a particularly pleasant reaction from him. While the act of sucking him off didn't turn you on, the way you could control the his moans and the thrusts of his hips did. You watched him through half lidded eyes, loving the way his head was tilted backwards, and his eyes were closed in pleasure. You slid your hand into your underwear, buring two fingers inside you, while concentrating your thumb on your clit.

You took the tip into your mouth, accidentally grazing your teeth over it. His eyes shot open with a groan, and he looked down at you, his hips subconsciously bucking his length further into your mouth. You wrapped your free hand around the rest of his shaft, and slowly brought your mouth further down. You would have to jerk your head back, and glare up at him, every time his hips thrusted forward. You were able to get him to the back of your throat, but not any further.

He wrapped his other hand in your hair, and jerked your head closer to his pelvis. You gagged, and completely removed your mouth. You glared. “I told you I've never done this before, Dean.” You growled, but he seemed remorseful. Or at least he did, until he saw your masturbating hand. He pulled it out of your underwear, and you started to fall forward from the shock of it.

He quickly squatted down, aggressively grabbing onto your wrists, and pulling you against his chest. He gripped your hair again, still holding your dominant hand, and pulled your head backwards so that you were looking him in the eyes. “Only I can touch you there, got it, bitch? Not even you are allowed to do that.” You whimpered. That was really hot, even if you had no intention to listen to that.

“I can do what I want.” You said confidently, despite your submissive position. He growled, using your hair to pull your head to the side, so he could harshly bite the crook of your neck. You let out a small noise, but did your best to keep quiet. Afterwards he kissed you, so you could taste your own blood. Maybe he does have a sex thing with vampires. You moaned into the kiss, and brought your free hand down between your legs again. It was more about the spite, than the pleasure.

He pulled away with a victorious smirk. “Think you'll listen to me now?” You laughed, smiling mischievously, eyes flicking down to your moving hand. He growled, got up, and effortlessly threw you over his shoulder. You could hear as he pulled his belt off his neck. He snapped it again, and you squeezed your thighs together reflexively. “Think you can handle this?” He said gruffly.

You scoffed. “I've felt much worse.” You crossed your arms indignantly, even though he couldn't see them.

He laughed. “Say ‘Christmas’ if you change your mind.” 

“Fuck!” You yelped when the belt loudly hit your ass, and grabbed his hips to steady yourself, even though his grip on you was tight enough to hold you in place. It hurt worse than you expected, but god it felt good. Especially the pleasant stinging sensation that followed. You still struggled, though. You refused to let him be the dominant one. 

“Stop struggling.” He said commandingly, and the belt came down again. You actually stopped, albeit begrudgingly. “We're going back to the car.”

“Our clothes, Dean.”

“We can get ‘em when we're done.”

“Dean, they're literally right there. It'll take, like, two seconds.” He growled. “Dean. Two seconds.” He huffed, and dropped you back onto the ground. You easily landed on your feet, and grabbed all your stuff in record time. Including the weapons, of course. “See?”

“Fine. Now c'mon, I'm tired of waiting.”

“But, Dean.” You whined, sauntering up to him to wrap your free hand around his dick. “Don't you want me to finish, first?” You looked at him expectantly. You may have been talking like a submissive, but if he said yes, he was giving into your commands.

He let out a sigh of relief when you started pumping your hand. Wait, was this the first actual handjob you'd given somebody? You squeezed the tip, and suppressed a proud smile when he bucked his hips forward. He seemed to enjoy it, despite your inexperience. He growled, and abruptly turned you around. He grabbed a hold of your wrists, and used his belt to tie them together behind your back. Damn him.

He turned you back around, and forcefully kissed you, tangling his hands in your hair. The moment you started to kiss back, though, he shoved you back onto your knees. You glared up at him, and placed his shirt underneath your knees to protect them from any more dirt. The rest of the clothes were unceremoniously piled next to you. He rolled his eyes, and pulled you forward by your hair. “Now you can finish.”

You looked up at him, as you took his head into your mouth. He groaned when you started to swirl your tongue around it, focusing on parts that seemed to be especially sensitive for him. You let him pull your head forward, sinking it further into your mouth. He stopped when he got to the back of your throat, not wanting to make you gag again. You pushed yourself that little bit forward, before you had to abruptly pull back. You always kept the tip in your mouth, though, and did your best to keep your tongue continuously moving along his length. At some points, you even purposefully scraped your teeth along it, after having accidentally realized how much he enjoyed it.

You could tell he was getting close when his thrusts increased, and he started to loose his rhythm. You looked up to his his strained face, and revelled in the sounds he was making. You considered whether or not to let him cum, thinking about which one of those would give you more power over him. Not letting him, probably. Even if it didn't, you wanted to put someone else through that for once. You pulled away from his dick with a loud pop. 

He glared, and tried to forcefully guide your mouth back. You turned your head away. “Suck it.” He commanded, but you didn't listen.

“It's not fair that you get to have your dick sucked, and I don't even get to touch myself.” You would've crossed your arms, if you were able. Well, you were sure you could if you really wanted to. Hunting had taught you how to get out of restraints. 

Dean rolled his eyes, and pulled you upward by your hair. You willingly followed. “We're going back to the car.” You nodded, but turned around so he could undo the belt. He freed your hands with a sigh, and you quickly grabbed the clothes off the ground. He pulled you through the forest by your wrist, growling whenever you had to slow down to navigate through the uneven terrain. He was clearly annoyed, but at least had the decency not to say anything. You still flipped him off behind his back.

The moment the car came into view, he quickly led you to the hood of the car. He pressed your back against it, and crashed his lips against your own. You threw the bundle of things onto the ground beside you, so you could wrap your arms around him. You pressed your thighs together when you started to feel him rub his hard member between your legs. He groaned in reply and flipped you onto your stomach, forcing your arms to part from him and your butt to be freely in the air.

He started to rub himself against your entrance, but you flipped yourself back over before it could go any farther. You glared at him. “Excuuuse me, Princess! No glove. No. Love.” It was a good thing your logic outweighed your libido, because it certainly didn't seem to be that way for your dad and Dean. The latter of whom, was very grateful for that fact. He mumbled an apology. “I know you and dad keep some in the car.” You preferred not to think about that, though, because you were certain at least one of them had actually used them while still in the car. “Please tell me you keep them in the glove box.”

He sighed. “Yeah. We do.” You smiled and started to say something, but he cut you off with a glare, as he moved out of your way.

“Oh, making me get them? I see how it is.” You playfully crossed your arms, and he smirked. You were glad he had you do it, though, because it allowed you to set all your stuff in the passenger seat. When you came back, he was sitting on the hood of the car in all his naked glory. He looked so gorgeous, now that the trees were no longer obscuring your light source, and you could actually see him. It was enough to reaffirm that, yes, while this is still a bad idea, it won't be one you'll regret. Not that you needed that reaffirmation, considering you already had experience with this particular horrible decision.

You could tell he was getting impatient, and proudly put the condom on him before he could say anything. He smirked, and quickly jumped off the hood, grabbed you, and forced you back into the position from earlier, with your breasts pressed against the car. He laughed at the surprised noise you made, and teasingly circled your entrance with his dick. You propped your upper body up with your arms to get more comfortable, and looked back at him with a smirk. “C'mon, sir, we both know you're impatient. Just put it in already.” You wiggled your butt at him.

He thrust into you without any more warning than a growl. You cried out, and had to keep yourself from falling from the shock of it. He grabbed a hold of your hair, and pulled your head backwards, as he leaned his own forwards. “We both know you're just as impatient.” He whispered gruffly, thrusting all the while.

“Patient enough t-Ah!” You were cut off when his hand found its way between your legs, and started to circle your clit. You were still determined to continue, even if your voice wasn't clear. “To put on a condom.” 

He pinched your clit, and growled out his words in response. “Don't talk back to me.” 

“I can do - fuck! - whatever I want!” 

He grabbed onto your waist and flipped you over, keeping himself inside of you as he did so. The new position allowed you to dig your nails into his back. “Listen to what I tell you to do!” You were about to sass him about the fact that just because you don’t obey, doesn't mean you don’t listen, but he leaned down to one of your nipples. The very same one that Sam had bruised not even a week ago. 

You yelped in pain. “Be careful! My nipples are still sensitive from the last time I was with someone…” He lifted his head up to glare at you, but you flicked your eyes away from his own, having realized your slip up halfway through. Not only was your brother already possessive enough when you weren't fucking him, but after making up with your father, the sleeping arrangements went back to what they used to be. Leaving very little time for you to have had any chances of a one night stand. 

Dean thrusted into you particularly aggressively, and kept that as the new pace. You grunted and closed your eyes, partially from the pleasure, partially to avoid eye contact. It didn't last for long, though, as you instinctively looked into his eyes when he commanded you to. “When was the last time you had sex?”

“Less than a-ah week ago, s-sir.” His thrusts never let up, making speaking just as difficult as before.

“With who?”

“I-I, fuck!” You threw your legs around his hips.

“With. Who?!” He sped up, and you raked your nails down his back.

“I can't- ah!” He stared at your neck suspiciously, ripping off the bandage that covered the mark from your twin. He growled, and looked down at you angrily.

“With Sam?! Is that why he came back to my room needing a shower?! To make sure dad didn't find out?!”

“Y-Yes!” You moved your hips upwards to meet every one of his forceful thrusts, digging your nails further into his back and your legs further into his ass.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Fucking both of your brothers like some fucked up whore!” You kept yourself from moaning at that, so that he couldn't tell how much it turned you on. It didn't help anything, with the way your pussy tightened around him. “How many times?!”

“Ju-ust once!”

“Did he take your virginity?!”

“No!” 

“Good!” He brought his hand to your neck, and started to lightly choke you. Not enough to hurt you, or seriously hinder your breathing, but enough to let you know he could, if he chose to. “You're mine from now on.” Your moans came out hoarse, so he moved his hand off your neck, not wanting to do any permanent damage. He still kept his hand hovered above your neck, though. “Got it?!”

“Fuck, sir!” You let go of his body, and used his shoulders to push yourself out from under him. You rolled to the side as you did so, taking advantage of the fact that the hand he used to choke you wasn't in the way anymore. That only made it easier for you to flip him onto his back, especially since he was caught off guard. You climbed onto the hood, and straddled his waist, forcing his member back inside you. You looked down at him arrogantly, as you pinned his arms down on either side of his body. “You have no say in who I get to fuck.”

He growled, and slammed his hips into your own, meeting each of your thrusts in an attempt to regain his dominance. “I do when it's my brother!”

“He’s my brother, too!” You punctuated every other word by shoving yourself back down on him.

He tore his arms out of your grip, and grabbed your hips to take control of your thrusts. You huffed, and painfully dug your nails into his wrists. He just barely loosened his grip on you, but it was enough for you to lean over him and push them above his head. The new position left your breasts in his face, and he bit down on one of your nipples with a smirk. “Fuck!” You could feel him tense up, and his thrusts start to become even more aggressive. He was getting close, but you refused to let him cum, if you didn't get the chance as well.

You tightend your grip on him, so you could move one hand down to play with your clit. One hand wasn’t enough to hold both of his, though, and he easily freed them. He slammed them down against your ass, forcing a yelp from you. He released your nipple with a loud groan, and forced you down on him as he came. “Fuck, Y/N!” His strained voice only encouraged you, and you sped up your ministrations against your clit. You found yourself soon joining him, and you bit into his shoulder, grinding against him with a muffled moan.

You were both panting when you finally separated, and got rid of the used condom. You both stayed on the hood, though, too weak for standing up. Dean laughed. “Damn. You really like being in charge.”

“I also like being submissive, you're just not dominant enough to force me into that role.” That wasn't completely true. It's just that there was just something about Dean that brought out the competitive, aggressive nature in you. Sometimes, siblings just have the magical ability to do that.

“You sure about that?” He smirked.

“Maybe you can try again… Next time?” You asked, hoping you didn't sound as desperate as you felt. You really wanted to do this again. Even if mostly to assure yourself that he didn't think any less of you, or that he was disgusted by what the two of you did. 

“Next time.” You returned his smile. “For now we should head back, though. And try to make it look less like we just had sex.” He slid off the hood, searching around for his clothes.

“Considering how aggressive we were, I'm sure we'll have no problems playing it off as a part of the hunt.” Your hand brushed over the red mark on your neck, as you joined him in standing up. You may have had to use his shoulders to steady yourself, just a little bit.

“Oh. Uh, sorry about that.” He sheepishly scratched his head.

“Trust me, you did nothing wrong. You've got no clue how rough I like it.”

“Oh?” You smirked at him, shaking your hips as you walked away to grab your dirtied clothing. 

“Next time.” You tossed him his clothes with a wink.

“Can't wait.”


	6. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, writers block is the bane of my existence. Luckily I had my friend to help me after she got back home. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

“Ugh, whatever, fine, we'll take it. Is there a max number of people that can stay in a room here?”

“Technically yes, but my manager cares more about money than he does that rule. It'll cost you extra to have more than two, though.”

“We have four.” You sighed. “But if need be, one of us can just stay in the car, I guess.”

He frowned. “That's probably not safe. If you just wanna sleep in the lobby, though, then I'm sure I could watch your back. And if anyone asks me, you're just waiting for your friend to come pick you up.” He winked.

You smiled back, and returned his flirting. He was pretty cute, after all. “Just might have to consider your proposal. Spending some time with you instead of my family might do me some good.” There were some more implications in than sentence than he probably realized. Not that you actually planned to do anything with him. “Speaking of which, I have to go get them to make sure they're okay with the one bed situation. They probably won't be, but they can just shut up and deal with it.” He laughed. “Think you could make sure no one gets it from us in the meantime?”

“Of course. Just don't go telling anyone about my offer, it only applies to you.” His smile was adorable.

“Thanks!”

It didn’t take long to inform your family of the situation, and they all begrudgingly agreed to take the room. At the very least, it beat having to drive around for another hour or so in hopes of finding a motel that would actually have an available room for four. You got the room, which was unfortunately up an inconvenient flight of stairs, while your family brought everything to the room. For once the terrible placement of the room didn’t bother you, seeing as how it allowed you to get away with flirting. That soon came to an end, though, and you all headed into the room.

The moment you entered, it was clear that the bed was too small for all four of you, but the carpet was too disgusting to even sit on, yet alone sleep on, and the chair in the corner of the room barely looked any cleaner. You sighed. You knew that only three of you could fit on that bed at most, and with your family's overprotective and possessive nature, things would go horribly if one of them suggested that you would stay on the bed without all three of them present. You decided staying in the lobby with Cute Worker Boy, whose real name you didn't even know, would be your most comfortable option. You knew you couldn't slip away if you stayed in the bed with them, though. Not that there was enough room for that anyway.

Instead, you decided to survey the bathroom. The bathtub, specifically. It may not have been the best solution to your problem, but you weren't planning to stay in there for long. Plus, just throw some blankets in there, and it would be way comfier than the chair. It was more roomy than expected, and didn't look utterly disgusting! Perfect. You popped your head out of the bathroom. “Everybody give me your excess towels and blankets, I’m sleepin’ in the bathtub!”

Dean stared at you. “You're not sleeping in the bathtub.”

“Uh, I'm sure as hell not sleeping anywhere else in this nasty ass motel. Especially not in the same bed as you three large snoring buffoons.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean looked offended, and you shot him a sarcastic look.

“Well, you're a filthy blanket thief, Sam likes to push me off the bed with his lanky ass uncoordinated legs, and dad’s super loud and takes up too much room.”

“Just let her sleep where ever she wants, Dean. Last time I accidentally pushed her off, she took me with her.” Sam sighed, and started mumbling to himself. “I still have a scar from that…”

You looked proud of yourself. “Thank you, Sammy. This is why you're my fav- I mean whaaat? I'm just gonna go in here and make my bathtub comfortable!” You quickly escaped back into the bathroom.

Dean glared, but before he could say anything sassy, your dad spoke. “She's right, you are a blanket hog.” Dean rolled his eyes, and you were very proud of yourself for getting your dad to agree.

“Hah! Can't sleep steal my blankets when we're in separate rooms!” You called out from the bathroom, while moving all of the towels into the bath. Looks like no one's bathing tonight.

“No, but I can steal them when I'm awake.”

“Do it, and I cut you. Sammy, protect my bathtub nest when I'm not around to do it myself!”

“Okay.” He smirked, glancing at Dean. “But only cause you called me your favorite.”

“Sshh, Dean is sensitive, he can't know!”

Dean rolled his eyes, and mumbled angrily under his breath. “She never actually finished what she was saying.”

 

* * *

 

  
Sam paused, and hurried back into the bathroom. You weren't there. Your nest was still intact, if it could even be considered that way in the first place, and your phone and wallet were nowhere to be seen. That was somewhat of a relief, especially when paired with the fact that none of them heard anything. He was well aware of how often you snuck out when you were younger.

He quietly left the motel room and headed for the lobby. If you were still at the motel, it would probably be with the vending machines. What he didn't expect to see, was you leaning on the desk to give the worker an eyeful of your cleavage. He cleared his throat, but tried not to make any assumptions yet. Maybe you were just trying to convince him to get you a better place to sleep.

Telling himself this didn't help with the jealousy.

“Uh… Hi, Sammy.” You smiled awkwardly, while straightening your back and removing your elbows from the desk. At least out of the three of them it was Sammy that discovered you missing. He was… slightly less aggressive.

“Y/N. Shouldn't you be asleep in our room?” The gravelly tiredness in his voice made him sound harsher than he meant to be.

“I came down here to beg for more pillows and blankets.” Most people wouldn't have been able to spot your lie, but you were dealing with someone you spent your whole life with. You just hoped he was too tired to notice. He wasn't.

He was angry that you'd try to lie to him, but it was obvious why you would. He tried to suppress his emotions, hurt by the fact that you'd go flirt with a stranger after the night you two had together. Realistically he knew that the kind of relationship he wanted between you two wouldn't work, but he thought that you would've at least tried. That you wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with you.

“Can we talk for a moment?” He glared at the worker. “Alone.” You nodded, but it didn't seem to matter much. He grabbed your wrist and led you outside, bringing you to the car. “Keys.”

You pulled out your wallet, and handed him the spare key to the Impala. Any by that, you meant the copy of the spare key you made without your Dad or Dean's knowledge. Sammy knew, though. You had even somehow convinced him to help you with it.

He unlocked the doors and pulled you into the back seats with him. He leaned over you, and you reveled in the feeling of his toned body on top of you again. The feeling was gone in just an instant, though, as he sat back down in front of you. He was just closing the door behind you. You shifted uncomfortably at his expectant look.

“What were you doing?”

You paused for a moment, before telling him the truth. Lying would only make things worse. Who knew how much his overprotectiveness would be amplified after that night in the motel? “Flirting.”

“With a stranger.”

“So? I wasn't planning to do anything with him. It's just sometimes nice to flirt with someone new, who knows nothing about me. I can be whoever I want to him.”

“And who's that? A whore.” Your eyes widened, and his did too. He didn't meant to say something like that, and he desperately wanted to apologize. He wouldn't, though. He wasn't sure he could get through this conversation if he wasn't strong.

You huffed and rolled your eyes. “Like I said, I was just flirting. I have no interest in doing anything physical with people I don't know. I don't even wanna kiss him! What if he has mouth herpes? Or turns out to be a huge douchebag?”

“What about with people you do know? You weren't a virgin when we had sex.”

You sighed. You knew this was coming. You didn't want to lose him, but you didn't want to lose Dean or your Daddy, either. Even if you tried, you didn't think you could be with just one of them. Especially after they all returned your… taboo affections. “Some of them, yes. I-” You took a deep breath. “Sammy, I love you. But I’m not monogamous. I can't be with just one person.”

“That sounds like you. So much love, you can't just give it to one person.” He said, smiling, before looking away in thought. “I still want to have… Whatever this is between us. I just can't let you go, not after finding out you feel the same way. Our type of love is… Unusual, and the fact that you feel it, too…” He looked you in the eyes with a smirk. “Must be faulty genetics.” Oh, he had no idea.

“Thank you.” You whispered, as you leaned in to kiss him. It was gentle, sweet, and a way to communicate that was much easier than words. The kiss ended shortly, and, for what seemed like the first time, neither of you needed to catch your breath. Sam set out to change that with a deadly smile.

“But don't think this means I won't get jealous, even if you only intend to flirt with strangers.” He slammed his lips against yours, as he pushed you against the car door and restrained your hands above your head. He used his free hand to grab your waist and forcefully pull you into his lap. He broke the kiss only to say, “The safeword is ‘pineapple’.” He resumed after you nodded, and it somehow seemed even more intense than before.

You started to grind your pelvis against his, unsurprised to feel his arousal. You involuntarily stopped when you felt his lap slide out from under you and his lips pull away from the kiss. You didn't have any time to pout, because he grabbed you by the ankles and dragged you into a lying position on the seats. He was straddling your waist, his lap held teasingly right above your own. You lifted your hips in an attempt to feel him again, even if only through his clothes, but he used a hand to effortlessly push you down.

“Stay.” He commanded in that gravelly tone of voice that made you melt. You nodded compliantly, and instead focused on just watching him. His chest was moving with the effort of his breathing, his face showed none of his usual timidness, and, most importantly, his pants were doing nothing to hide his impressive bulge. You had to stifle a giggle when he had trouble taking off his shirt, the insufficient space of the car was doing nothing to help with his already long limbs.

“Are you sure in here is a good place for this?” You didn't bother trying to make yourself sound less amused than you were.

He glared. “Where else would you suggest we do this?”

You smirked. “That worker has a small place in the back that he offered to let me use.”

Sam leaned his face down, and brought his lips dangerously close to your own. He growled, before pulling away. He refused to let you bait him like that. “Take off your clothes.”

You considered baiting him again, but you were well aware of how jealous he could get sometimes, and decided he was angry enough. You pushed yourself out from under him so you could get undressed, and you made sure to put your clothes somewhere you could find them again. When you looked back up at him, you saw that he was kneeling on the seat in front of you, completely naked, with his erection fully on display.

“This time, I'm the priority, not you. Got it?” You nodded, and he smiled in return. “Good. Now, have you ever given a blowjob before?”

“Once.”

He kept smiling, but you could tell he was bristling with jealousy. Hopefully he would get over that, considering… “Hope you're good at it, then.”

You crawled over to his lap, and wrapped a hand around his shaft. He growled, and pinned your hands behind your back, forcing your body against the seat. “Stay.” He leaned down, still keeping your hands together with one of his own, and picked up his pants. He tied them around your wrists. “Not ideal, but you get the message.” He leaned in near your face. “Keep your hands off, and you won't get punished.” He abruptly pulled away, and pushed his erection closer to your face.

You licked a line up his shaft and kissed his head with a smirk, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He looked throughly unamused. You peppered kisses all along his member, watching as his glare never shifted. He cleared his throat impatiently. “I doubt you want me to be in control for this. I won't be gentle.” You could tell when Sam was lying, and now was definitely not one of those times.

You assaulted his head with your tongue, occasionally wrapping your lips around him, all while continuing to watch his face. He had finally abandoned that glare, and was already breathing heavier. You smirked, and showed the same treatment to his shaft.

After you figured he'd had enough teasing, you finally took him in your mouth. You managed to get him farther than you could Dean, since this position gave you more control. Excluding the tied hands, at least. The fact that Sam was better at restraining himself helped a lot, as well, since you didn’t have to deal with him bucking his hips every so often.

You watched him as you bobbed your head up and down, increasing the suction whenever you could tell he was trying to hold back from being vocal. You weren't able to keep this up for too long, though, as you could feel your arousal start to pool between your legs, and had to stop before any got on the seats.

You urgently pulled yourself off of him with a pop. He growled. “Sorry, Sammy, but I need a towel, or something. I think Dad and Dean might actually kill us if they find any stains on the seats. Especially if they actually knew what it was…” And Dean would know. He wasn't stupid.

Sam sighed, before seeming to consider something for a moment. His eyes lit up, and an evil smile graced his lips. “Put on your clothes. We're going back inside.”

“What? But we're-”

“I said, put them on.” You angrily huffed, but did as he said nonetheless, effortlessly removing his pants from your wrists. He took them back and got dressed, as well.

“You do realize there are towels in the trunk, right?” He silently exited the car, grabbing your wrist again to force you to follow, and opened the trunk. Rather than going for a towel, though, he grabbed a small bag that you always kept in the car for emergencies. He started going through it. “Hey! What are you do-” Then, he pulled out your vibrator. You blushed and stuttered. “W-what? But h-how? When?!”

He laughed. “Me and Dean have known about this for a while now. You aren't exactly subtle.” He winked, and you blushed even harder.

“Y-you haven't actually… seen me use it, o-or anything, have you?” You were looking away, squeezing your legs together in embarrassment. And possibly arousal.

“Not yet.” Your eyes widened, as he closed the trunk and forced you against the Impala. He looked around, and, spotting no one, abruptly shoved his hands down your pants, and pushed it inside your vagina. You gripped onto his shirt with a cry of surprise. He turned it on before you had a chance to properly register what was happening. “You can still walk, right?”

“Shut the f-fuck up, Sammmm… Sammy.”

“Whatever you say, Y/N.” He smiled condescendingly as he stepped away from you, offering his arm in case you needed help. You glared and pushed away from the car, having to take a moment to steady yourself, before following him inside. He kept glancing back at you, holding out his hand whenever he saw you trip up. You refused to accept his help in that way, but you were grateful when he opened the motel doors for you.

He casually smiled as he strolled in, acting as if nothing was amiss. Unfortunately, the employee didn’t take much time to notice your unusual breathing and red face. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah, she's fine. She just didn’t expect to be caught sneaking out, especially not to flirt with some strange guy. She gets embarrassed easily.” You would’ve glared at that if not for the fact that all your focus was going into standing up and staying quiet.

“I don't see why it's any of your business who she flirts with.” The worker crossed his arms, but his angry stance faltered when he noticed the hostility in Sam's eyes.

“It is when she's underage.” You couldn't even imagine what your family would’ve done if you actually got caught flirting, especially with an adult, when you were underage. You shuddered, though it had more to do with the spike of pleasure from your constant shifting in place, rather than the thought.

“I-I didn't realize-”

“Save it. Just-” He sighed. “Do you have any towels? We're sleeping in the car tonight, so I can make sure she doesn't get any more ideas.” You used the fact that he was glaring at you as an excuse to “sheepishly” bite your lip in order to hold back your noises.

“Sure, but don't you want blankets instead?”

“We have blankets, we just need something to protect us from the seats. Who knows what's happened on those things?” Sam shot you a smirk, but the employee didn't notice, as he walking away. The moment he was gone you collapsed onto your brother and started panting. He laughed impishly. “You know they have cameras, right?”

You glared. “Fuck the cameras! You should've th-ought of them before you d-did this to me.” Talking definitely seemed more difficult than usual.

“Seems to me like you're enjoying this.” He leaned in to whisper in your ear, and a tremor of arousal went throughout your body. “Isn't that right, little sister?”

You couldn’t hold back a moan, and pushed yourself away from him. You were both surprised when your shaky legs managed to keep you from falling. “What's taking him so long?”

The worker arrived, just as you said that. Perfect timing. “Sorry. Uh, here you go.” He set them on the counter, and you stayed in place as Sam walked up to grab them. He gave the man a death glare when he got close enough.

“Stay away from her.” He growled, before turning back around with an innocent smile. “Come on, Y/N.” He held out his arm for you to grab, and you quickly took it, grateful for his strength. He practically had to drag you back to the car, and once you had made it, you wasted no time in pinning him against it.

You attacked his mouth with your own, as you desperately ground against his leg. You barely held back your moans, not caring who saw anymore. He pushed his leg further against your heat, making you subconsciously dig your nails into his arms. Unfortunately, the unexpected turn of events finally caught up to you, and your knees buckled. You let go of his arms, and crumpled to the ground with a curse.

He smirked victoriously. “You okay down there, little sis?”

“Sh-shut it.” You looked up at him with a glare that went ignored.“Get-get it out.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

You tried growling, but it just came out as a whine. That was the last straw for you, so you removed it yourself in an act of disobedience. And then you promptly shoved it against his own crotch, and silently laughed when his hips bucked forward.

“Shit.” He breathed, before grabbing your arms to pull you off the ground. He pressed your bodies together as he stole the vibrator from your hand. “Never do that to me again.” He growled into your ear, forcing a shiver down your spine.

“But why not? Vibrators can be fun for men, too, you know.”

He sighed angrily. “Just get in the car.”

“Um, you should probably lay down the towels before I do that.” He rolled his eyes and shoved you against the car, impatiently covering up the seats as you leaned against it. He climbed in before you, and didn't even need to tell you to follow. You instantly closed the door, not wanting to waste any time.

“Strip.” You nodded and did as he commanded, paying attention to the way he did the same. He seemed to be just as impatient as you. “Lay down.” You complied, but ended up having to spread your legs with him in between them. He smirked, his eyes eagerly roaming your body, until landing between your legs. You looked away in embarrassment, but willed yourself to keep your legs open for him. You knew he enjoyed the way your body looked, but it was still odd to have someone look at you that way while you were fully undressed.

He glanced over towards the front of the car, and his smile fell. He let out an annoyed sigh as he leaned into the front seat, rifling through the glove box before sitting back up with a condom in his hand. You made a mental note to refill the car stash. You'd likely need more in the near future with the way things kept going.

Sam tore the package open with his teeth, and quickly rolled the condom on. He reached out to run his fingers across your folds, making you involuntarily shudder, before bringing them up to his face. He smirked. “You seem eager.” He then brought them into his mouth until they were clean, making sure not to break eye contact.

He leaned down, bringing his face into the crook of your neck as he finally entered you. You couldn't stay quiet, especially when he started nipping at your neck. Luckily, making sure not to leave any marks this time. You pushed your hips closer to his body, trying to get him further inside of you. He was going unbearably slowly, no doubt trying to tease you, but you were tired of waiting. You knew you wouldn't have to wait for too much longer, though. You knew exactly how to rile him up.

You whined. “Please, b-brother?”

He growled against your neck and pulled his head away, instead moving it above your own. He stared you in the eyes for an agonizingly long moment, even though it was evident how straining the wait was for him, as well. Then, he shoved his whole length inside of you, and started pounding in and out without giving you time to properly adjust. You made an unidentifiable sound, somewhere between a squeak and a moan, as you wrapped your arms around his back and dug your nails into his flesh. He hissed in pain, but his harsh pace didn't falter.

You kept moving your hips with his own, and before long you were able to match his rhythm. The both of you were loud and impatient, trying to finish as soon as possible. You were sure it was obvious as to what was going on inside the car. Neither of you cared.

You had your head against the seat, your eyes closed in pleasure, when a familiar sensation hit you. Your gasp was strangled as your head flew up to see Sam's smirking face. You had been too distracted to think about what Sam had done with the vibrator earlier, but that was the least of your worries. Right now, it was directly on your clit, and you knew you wouldn't last much longer.

You moved your hands from his back to his chest. If he was going to play dirty, then so were you. His eyes went wide when you found his nipples, and he made a quiet noise of shock and pleasure. You pinched and rolled them, doing whatever you could to get a reaction out of him. It didn't even take much, his nipples were clearly very sensitive. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was making the cutest of noises. Even though he was too distracted to keep the vibrator in the right spot, your orgasm was approaching fast.

“Y/N!” His voice was wonderfully strained as he buried himself deep inside you and came. It wasn't long before you did the same, thighs squeezing his legs together and hands returning to his back. You made sure not to dig your fingernails into him this time, but you did end up scratching him. Not that it mattered, since he didn't seem to notice.

He collapsed onto you, catching his weight on his arms so he didn't crush you. You nuzzled your face into his neck, and the both of you took your time in recovering and catching your breaths.

Eventually, he had to pull away, and the both of you slowly came back to reality. He made an odd face as he reached down between his legs, and ended up finding the still turned on vibrator. You both laughed, before he spoke with a smile.

“Looks like I have one of your weaknesses, now. I'm keeping this for the next time.”

You pushed yourself up against the door with a smirk. “Go ahead. But don't forget, I found a weakness of yours, as well.”

He shrugged, but his smile fell. “Guess we have to clean this up now. You should go back to the room, I'll stay here until morning, and just tell them the bed was too crowded. Tell the worker you snuck out again if you have to, but don't bother to say anything else to him. Got it?” He glared, and you smiled.

“Trust me. I have no plans to go back to him. You're so much better.”

He grinned victoriously. “Good.”


End file.
